


with you beside me

by haetbit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they have a golden retriever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetbit/pseuds/haetbit
Summary: The clock of the car dashboard reminds him that it’s close to 12 midnight, and he sighs. His sole wish right now is to be in bed, all clean and in comfortable clothing, and preferably in the arms of one Johnny Suh.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	with you beside me

**Author's Note:**

> title from the jazz standard I'm Glad There is You, I listened to Julie London's version while writing this

The drive back home is quiet.

Jaehyun didn’t even bother to start his playlist when he finally got into his car at the basement carpark of the office building, too tired to even think about it.

At a red light, he slows the car down to a stop and relaxes into the leather seat for the time being. The clock of the car dashboard reminds him that it’s close to 12 midnight, and he sighs. His sole wish right now is to be in bed, all clean and in comfortable clothing, and preferably in the arms of one Johnny Suh. The thought of his lover sends a rush of warmth through his tired body, making him smile despite his lethargy.

It’s been a rough day at work today, with the morning starting with him bearing the brunt of the wrath from their director for a mistake his team member has made with regards to a recent contract with an important business partner. Then he had to lead his team in an online conference with a client from America, which meant working overtime to overcome the time difference they had. It was nerve-wrecking, even with his year’s worth of experience as team leader, but they managed to conclude it successfully. Everyone in his team was tired by the end of it, and he told them all to get a good rest this weekend as they left the office before he finally checked his phone.

_**♡  
**_ **_23:10_ **

_Has it ended?  
_ _Did it go well?_

**_Me  
_** **_23:32_ **

_Just did  
_ _It went well :)  
_ _Go to sleep, hyung  
_ _Don’t wait up_

**_♡  
_** _**23:33** _

_You did well~_  
It’s okay, it’s the weekend tomorrow anyway  
 _Come home safely~_

He perked up at the reminder that tomorrow would be the weekend. He could laze in bed till as late as he wanted to, drink a cup of coffee leisurely to start the day proper, and spend the rest of it doing absolutely anything or nothing at all with the person he loves the most. It sounds like the best kind of weekend possible at the moment.

Jaehyun feels a sense of relief when he finally drives into the carpark of their apartment building. He parks the car safely, and with tired legs steps out of the car to collect his belongings from the backseat. The journey from the carpark to their unit feels even longer than usual tonight, he thinks as he waits for the elevator at the lobby, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor. Oddly, the closer he gets to their home, the more impatient he gets, and by the time the elevator opens its door to their floor, he is breaking into a slow run to their unit. He’s careful not to make too much noise, given the late timing. His footsteps probably aren’t loud enough to wake their neighbours, but it seems to have alerted the other occupant of their household, judging by the sound of paws tapping on the door from the inside.

He keys in the passcode to their apartment and a ball of golden fur pops out to greet him once the door unlocks.

“Hello, baby,” he greets as he pushes past their golden retriever and waits for her to come back inside before shutting the door. She paws at his legs, asking for a hug, and Jaehyun willingly obliges, bending down to give her a tight hug while rubbing her back.

“Have you been waiting for me, Ange?”

Ange, or Angel in full (Johnny’s idea — it was corny, but also incredibly Johnny, so Jaehyun couldn’t find it in him to say no), licks at his face in reply, and Jaehyun beams as he gives her neck some scratches.

“Where’s daddy? Is he in the bedroom?”

At his question, Ange runs off in the direction of the rooms down the hallway and disappears into the bedroom, which seems to be dimly lighted. He takes his shoes off hurriedly to follow her, only to find her looking at him sadly as she plops down at the foot of the bed.

Johnny is asleep.

There is a book on his stomach, opened to the page he must have stopped at before falling asleep. He’s got an arm stretched over half of his face, too, presumably to block out the light. Jaehyun chuckles at the sight, wondering where that confidence about staying up to wait for him from his texts went, and tip-toes forward to give Ange’s neck another rub before gently retrieving the book to place it on the nightstand. He brushes a few loose strands of hair away from Johnny’s face and spends some time looking at the face he’s missed the entire day, or actually this entire week. They’ve both been busy this week; Johnny had been meeting potential investors to fund the newest project of his start-up the past few days, only settling them yesterday. They’ve hardly spent time together at all this week, aside from the time when they’re either asleep or waking up. Jaehyun’s glad that the weekend is finally here.

When he returns to their bedroom from his shower, all clean and changed into comfortable loungewear, Johnny is awake, giving Ange the belly rubs she loves. He looks up when Jaehyun closes the door to the en suite, still bleary eyed but hands never stopping.

“Sorry,” Jaehyun apologises as he slides into their bed. “Did I wake you?”

Johnny yawns and gives Ange’s belly two gentle pats to let her know that it’s time for bed. Ange obediently gets up and shifts to her usual spot in the middle of the foot of the bed, snug between their legs.

“Not really, I only took a power nap.”

Jaehyun snorts softly at Johnny’s lie, making Johnny grin as he pulls him in for a kiss. It’s nothing too exciting, no tongues nor teeth, but it’s sweet nonetheless, and just what Jaehyun needed after an exhausting day at work.

“I missed you.”

Surprisingly, Johnny giggles at his confession. Jaehyun raises his brows in question, but his lips betray him by turning upwards at the sight of his lover laughing. He’s always loved the way Johnny laughed, both his little giggles and his hearty laughters, how he expresses it with his entire body.

“I think the last time we said things like that was when we first started dating.”

 _Ah_.

“… That is true.”

Their eyes meet briefly, and then they are bursting out in laughter together, the sound making Ange look at them curiously for a moment before she’s turning back to face the door, resting her head on her paws.

They’ve been together for almost seven years now, since senior year of high school, and are long past the early days where they blushed just from holding hands and said _‘I love you’_ and _‘I miss you’_ every other day. It’s not that their love has simmered; they’ve just found other ways to express it. There is an unspoken _I love you_ in every text message they send each other when either of them are returning from work late, an unspoken _I miss you_ when they send each other photos of interesting things they’ve seen while they were apart from each other during the work week.

But sometimes, saying it aloud still seems to be the best.

“Me too, though,” Johnny says after calming down from the laughter. “I missed you too, baby.”

Jaehyun grins as he opens his arms for Johnny who is trying to snuggle himself up against Jaehyun’s chest. He hears Johnny’s contented sigh as he winds his ams around Johnny’s shoulders and rests his chin against the crown of Johnny’s head. It’s been almost seven years, but they both still found the sweetest comfort in each other’s embrace, still their safe haven from the rest of the world like nothing has changed.

Johnny mumbles something incoherently against Jaehyun’s chest, forcing Jaehyun to pull back a little to ask, _What did you say?._

Johnny huffs, disgruntled by the distance, and bends himself further forward to close the gap between them.

“What do you want to do during the weekend?”

His voice is already starting to slur, a clear indication that he’s falling back asleep, which makes Jaehyun chuckle as he asks in reply, “I don’t know. What does hyung want to do?”

Another incoherent mumble, and at Jaehyun’s prompt for him to repeat himself, he hears Johnny say:

“Anything, as long as it’s with you.”

Seven years, and Jaehyun still finds himself blushing whenever his lover expresses his romantic nature like this.

“Me too, hyung,” he whispers, but Johnny is already snoring softly in his arms.

At the foot of their bed, Ange is now lying on her side, asleep with her mouth open and tongue hanging out. Jaehyun smiles endearingly at their dog’s antics, feeling warmth spread through him as he listens to the breathing of the two who are deep asleep.

“Goodnight,” he says to both Johnny and Ange when he finally feels sleep coming for him too, and looks down in surprise when Johnny mumbles something in reply in his sleep. He reaches out behind Johnny to turn the nightlight off, careful not to wake any of them with his movement, and settles back in his previous position, feeling more at ease than he’s ever been this past week.

It’s going to be a great weekend with these two.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on a whim, actually. and i have no experience with dogs so i hope it was accurate...  
> in the midst of writing the next (final?) part of my all and more and it's a struggle but i'm looking to release it by the end of this week!  
> stay safe everyone <3


End file.
